Along with the development of 3D (3 Dimensions) imaging technologies, the range of applications thereof has been expanded to a plurality of fields, including industrial design, mold design, movie and TV animation, etc. The technologies have provided authentic and 3D visual enjoyment. A conventional 3D imaging system uses two projecting devices having completely the same parameters to alternately project left eye images and right images, respectively, further uses corresponding 3D glasses to make the left and right eye images to enter human eyes at correct time and via corresponding lenses, and then human brain can synthesize the left and right eye images to a 3D image with a true depth of field and with no ghost images according to parallax between left and right eyes.
It can be seen that the above 3D imaging system uses two projection devices to project left and right eye images, respectively, which not only results in a complex system structure, but also increases the system cost. Moreover, 3D glasses to be used together with the projection devices typically include two types: shutter and polarization. If shutter 3D glasses are used, the system cost would be further increased. For application scenarios requiring many 3D glasses, such as cinemas, in particular, the system cost would be even higher; if polarization 3D glasses are used, it would be easy to see ghost images, which leads to a poor 3D effect and is easy to cause eye fatigue. Therefore, how to reduce the cost of a 3D imaging system and to ensure the 3D effect thereof have become issues to be urgently addressed in the art.